


Special Delivery 2

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Series: The Special Delivery Series [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bittersweet, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: This story picks up two years after L and Light's break up. Has Light moved on? Has L gotten over his fear of flying and managed his PTSD?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Yagami Light/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Special Delivery Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697410
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Special Delivery 2

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I have a fuck ton of wips and the last thing I need to do is introduce another story. This one was calling to me, however, because I'm going through some things at the moment that are mirrored in this story and it's very cathartic for me to write it. I hope you enjoy it!

L must've typed and erased “I love you” and “I miss you” a hundred times. At least with death there's  finality. You can say whatever you want to the dead and it doesn't change a thing. Not so with the living, L was finding.  The living replied, and sometimes L found himself faking his smile or excitement for how well things were going for Light.

Of course they spoke all the time. How could they not? They’d become best of friends after their break up. And even though it seemed to initially hit Light hardest, he seemed to bounce back the fastest. The same wasn't true for L. L was reeling, hating his big empty home with his things and his inability to go anywhere and his dog. His dog. That lovable, wonderful companion. Surely L wouldn't have made it without him. L loved his dog. Would be lost without him. Just like the way he felt so lost without Light.

The final dagger in L's heart was when Light told him about Adrien. Oh, Adrien this and Adrien that.  _ I really think he could be the one.  _ L didn't want to hear that.  He wanted Light to say they were breaking up and he was on the next flight home to L.  He didn't want to face the fact that he'd given up a lifetime of love making and happiness because he couldn't get on a God damned plane.

When L finished walking Terry one afternoon, he got the mail on the way in as usual. Nothing was extraordinary about the day. It was a clear sky, warm but not hot, quiet on the street. Everything the same as it had been the day before and the day before that, with one exception. In the mail there was a postcard. It had professional pictures of Light and Adrien smiling and holding hands and just looking ridiculously _gay._ **Save the date!** It read. _Save the date,_ _psh_ _._ This wasn't good news. No, this wasn't good news at all. The postcard found its way into the trash and L tried to ignore it but the only thing that seemed reasonable to do in that moment was cry and drink a bottle of wine. Maybe two.

It's not that it was unexpected. It's that it meant he was too late. He'd taken too long to get his shit together and win Light back.  Up until this moment, L had held onto hope that he'd be able to get on a plane and go after the one he loved. He dreamed of that day, rehearsed what he would say.  He’d romanticized Light showing him all the wonderful sights in America , taking him to a vineyard over there where famous wines come from. Maybe Napa  Valley. They'd get drunk under the Summer sun and hold hands and realize they never wanted to be apart again .

That dream belonged in the trash alongside the post card. Light called, but L ignored it. He was sloppy drunk. Word slurring, red eyed, liable to make regrettable confessions of undying love _drunk_. He couldn't lie like this and say how happy he was for them. No, right now he hated everything. Except Terry.

He looked at his faithful companion from his place sprawled out on the table. “I'm not answering that,” he slurred when his phone alerted him to a new text. Terry simply groaned and laid out on the floor with a heavy sigh. “Fuckin’ judgmental ass dog,” L accused.

Somehow, L managed to pile himself into his bed upstairs where Terry curled at his feet. He wasn't looking forward to the hangover tomorrow or the return phone call to Light.  At least he’d be able to sleep without interruption. Most nights he didn't sleep well at all. If he wasn't having nightmares about losing his family he was dreaming about Light only to wake up and realize he wasn't there. 

It took a lot of coffee and Advil to pull L together the next day, but he managed. “I got your postcard.”

“You sound like shit.”

“Thanks, Light.”

“Seriously, L. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just uh, partied too hard last night.”

“ On a Tuesday ? ”

“You're just as judgmental as the damn dog.”

Light snickered a bit and L could envision him shaking his head. “I just wanted to let you know you're not obligated in any way to come to the wedding. I just wanted you to be included. You're important to me.”

L sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I'm planning on coming so you better sign me up for the beef dish.”

Light laughed, “ Alright then. I'll see you soon!”

L smiled at the genuine excitement in Light's voice. He would be so happy to see L. It broke his heart for all the times he tried and failed to come see him. After hanging up the phone, L looked at Terry, “Well, how do you feel about going back to therapy with me?”

Terry groaned and threw himself to the floor dramatically. “Thanks for your support,” L said as he stepped over the dog to go get changed. 

***

Lisa was an awesome therapist. So much so that she couldn't fit L in for an entire month, but that was really no problem. He had six months to prepare for this journey.  Terry settled on the floor  by the couch nearly on top of L's feet , adorning his little “service dog” vest that explicitly says “Do Not Pet” but people ignored anyway.  L often found himself glaring at people or asking if they could fucking read. He wasn't very good at making friends. Despite that,  Terry did make it easier to venture out into public, and because of that, he hoped to fly with his partner in crime.

“So, there's a flight simulator you can try out. It's very convincing, and you'll have a real pilot. You can go through all sorts of scenarios, including what to do in the event of a crash.” Lisa had suggested.

“That’s honestly a great idea . ”  L was excited. Despite the expense, it was far cheaper than buying plane tickets he never used over and over again. “I'll probably want to have a safe pretend flight the first few times.”

“ Whatever you think will help. I'm so proud of you for taking this step. Do you think it will be difficult to see him again?”

“Oh sure. Of course it will be.  I'm sure I'll hate Adrien and be jealous and get drunk at the wedding so I don't have to feel feelings.”

“I will always appreciate your candor,” Lisa smiled. 

L felt two inches taller at the end of his session. And for Terry's unending patience, they went for ice cream after.  He wasted no time booking a session in the flight simulator.  If he could get over this fear, then he could travel the world. Maybe having such freedom would help him get over Light.  Maybe he'd find love in a foreign country, far from everything he's ever known. 

That seemed like a foolish notion when he had a full blown panic attack inside the simulator.  _ I'll never fucking fly.  _ The pilot was sympathetic, and recommended L just sit and get used to it before they ever turned it on. It took daily sessions and about two months, but L managed to get through training for an emergency landing by the end of it.  Terry was an unflappable pro as well. Nothing bothered him, not even face masks falling from the ceiling.

The entire staff gave him a standing ovation when he completed the training. Despite having already spent thousands, he invited them all to dinner to celebrate. His next step would be taking a short flight somewhere. It was nice eating out with enjoyable company. L had missed socializing, he found, and vowed to do more of it. Maybe there was healing for him on the horizon after all.

***

He'd take the shortest flight he could find. It was one hour. He could do one hour, right? His hands shook and his mind felt foggy but he managed to actually get on the plane and find his seat. With Terry next to him, L closed the window and his eyes, focusing on breathing deep. He could do this. He could do this.  The hardest part was take off. L wanted to scream and run to the door and shout that he'd changed his mind. Instead he clutched his arm rest and braced for an impact that never came.

Opening his eyes, he smiled and gave Terry a pet. “We did it,” he whispered, to which the dog whined in return.

Once at the next air port, he and Terry enjoyed a quick lunch and then caught their flight back home. It was a wild success and L couldn't wait to tell Light.  It had taken over two years and countless attempts, but he'd done it.  The best part was that he found flying almost enjoyable.  The possibilities of adventure were now endless. He could live out his dream of traveling the world.

Light didn't believe him at first. “You flew?  _ You?” _

“Yes! I fuckin’ flew,  damnit !” L was practically jumping up and down as he tried to convince Light.

“Well damn, L. I'm really proud of you.  I guess you really are coming to the wedding.”

“I told you I was.”

“I know, I know. It's just…” There was a sigh and a pause. “I  gotta go, L. Adrien needs me.”

“Oh, alright.” L hung up his phone and didn't look at it again as he set it on his kitchen counter. How could he possibly feel _ worse  _ after giving Light  such exciting news?  He thought after that conversation he would feel amazing and triumphant. Instead he felt like an after thought.  “Fuck him,” L said to himself, “I'm doing this for me. It's not about him anymore. It’s about me.”


End file.
